Crime Of The King
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: My name isn't important but I am a knight. I have stumbled upon some unsettling things about our king. I fear that I won't be able to stay now that he knows that I know... I apologize to my dear fiancee but he can't know the truth for he may be in danger as well. - You have to read it to understand MiraKarkat&DaveErza& Maybe some CanaDavesprite :P
1. The New Prisoner

**A/N: **Period FanFic ~ Don't wanna hear how people aren't acting like themselves, okay?

* * *

Karkat looked at the white haired girl that was shoved to her feet. He glanced at the king then his fellow knight with the blonde hair. This girl didn't look like she could hurt a fly but then the look in those blue eyes of hers showed all the hate and danger in them. He felt a bit of shock when those eyes fell on him. She had some kind of grudge against him but he never seen her before. How could she hate him? The girl stayed on her knees, her eyes falling on the king. "Mirajane Stratuss. Do you know why you're here?" The white haired girl just smirked in response. The king looked rather furious that she didn't answer," , you've been sent here for treason. Do you admit to your crimes or is my information incorrect?" The white haired girl sat back on her butt and looked like she was enjoying herself,"I don't see it as treason. I see it as revenge for what you did to my sister" She glared at the raven haired knight again before looking back at the king. "If what I do is treason then I don't care" King frowned then looked at the one who brought her in,"General Strider, take her to her cell" The blonde nodded and did as he was told. The one called Mirajane didn't fight against him but she glared at Karkat one final time before she was dragged out of the room. What was this girl's problem?

* * *

Mirajane sat in her cell. She gripped the pendant that her sister had given her before her execution. That damned king. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to suppress the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "Ms. Mirajane?" A voice brought her back and she glared at the black haired knight that she had seen next to the king. "It's Stratuss to you!" She snapped. He sighed," " Mira turned away from him,"What the hell do you want, you good-for-nothing?" He growled,"What the **Hell** is your problem, Lady?" Her blue eyes fixed on him, getting up quickly and gripping the bars. She stared straight into his eyes,"You are, you piece of-!" A voice cut in,"Is there a problem here?" The white haired girl glared at the blonde who entered,"Great, the other shit is here" She turned and sat in the corner of her cell. The blonde blinked a bit, slightly amused by her words. "I thought you were just coming down to give her, her dinner or whatever" The other knight sighed a bit,"I was but then I got all caught up in bickering with her" The white haired girl hmpf-ed before saying,"I don't need your god damn devil food!" The blonde sighed,"She's being insubordinate and difficult" Mira sneered,"I'm not being anything! You're being an asshole! Honestly, Strider, would you fiancee be proud of what you're doing to me?" The blonde turned and quickly gripped the bars, losing his cool. "Don't you dare say anything about Erza!" Mira looked at him,"Why the hell not? Erza was a strong and vibrant woman who protected the innocent. If only she knew she fell in love with someone who she was protecting people from!" The blonde looked shocked then looked sort of pissed but he turned and left. Mira glared at the raven haired knight,"You can leave too"

* * *

Karkat watched his friend pace back and forth. "She has the nerves to bring up Erza like that" Dave muttered,"How dare she?" His jaw clenched as he continued to pace. Karkat knew all about Erza and Dave. Erza had worked with them as a knight and, though she was strict and kind of agressive, she was caring and kind so it wasn't too much of a surprise when Dave had told him that he had proposed to her. But things didn't last. She was suspected of treason and, well, was tortured to death. Dave didn't know what to do for her and by the time he thought of something, it had been too late. Karkat seen his friend beat himself up over the fact of not doing anything to save her from her miserable punishment. To Karkat, the only thing more depressing then Erza's death was watching Dave in despair over her death. "How did she even know about Erza?" Dave grumbled.

* * *

The King Of Skire, King Amos Gahld, stared at the redhead who had been incased in the what chamber. Everyone believed she was dead but in all truth, he had but her to sleep. She had been sleeping for three years now. He smirked, she was his trophy. Erza Scarlet was one of his strongest soliders and it wouldn't be normal for a strong one to just up and disappear so he had her apprehended and, to cover up his true intentions, said she was committing treason. He faked her death and the rest is history. For three years, he had been wiping her memory clean and using her DNA, her memories and skills/talents to make a Super Soliders. They were only myths but he was going to make them a reality.

* * *

Mira heard footsteps stop outside her cell. She opened one of her eyes and looked at the raven haired knight. "Oh, great. It's you" He sighed,"I'm not trying to start anything but I would like to know why you're doing this against your own kingdom" Mira opened her other eye and sat up, looking at him. "That's a deep conversation that I'm not going to have with someone I don't know" He sighed again,"I'm Karkat Van-" Mira put her hand up and interrupted. "I know damn well who you are. General Karkat Vantas, aka, The Knight of Blood. You're the one who killed my sister"

Karkat stared at the girl. He.. Killed her sister? "I did no such thing!" He protested. Mira stood up quickly,"You did! You killed my little sister! She was married to that bastard Amos and he sent you to murder her in cold blood!" He watched the girl's fist tremble and tears fill her eyes. "He was tired of her so you murdered her" Mira dropped the the floor and cried. Karkat blinked, he had no memory of killing anyone. Could it have been during the time he was unconcious? Yes, he remembered waking up abd having no memories of the days prior. He swallowed the knot in his throat, a foriegn feeling of guilt washed over him. Could he really kill this girl... After he killed her sister?


	2. Story Of Us pt 1

**A/N: **Period FanFic ~ Don't wanna hear how people aren't acting like themselves, okay?

* * *

"Lockdown The Building" The speaker screeched out at two o'clock in the morning. "Intruder Moving Toward Exit F4" Dave knew how close he was to that exit. He rushed toward the exit, going to be the one to stop this intruder from escaping. He seen someone in a black cloak and a black battle outfit. "There you are" Dave grit his teeth and drew his sword. "I'm not going to let you get past me alive!" The cloak person replied,"Are you going to kill me, General Strider?" The voice... That voice... He hadn't heard it in three years. Dave felt a stream of sadness and guilt wash over him,"W-Who are you?" The cloaked person pushed back the hood and, despite the tears on that face, she looked just like Erza.. His Erza. He felt like he had been punched in the center of his chest. No, Erza was dead. He quickly became enraged. How dare this person stand there and claim to be his fiancee?! "You.. What are you trying to prove?! Erza's dead and has been for three years!"

* * *

_Four Days Ago..._

"Commander Strider" King Amos said,"I'm putting you in charge of a very special mission, alright?" Dirk Strider nodded a bit, looking at his soon-to-be Father-In-Law. He was marrying his daughter, despite his lack of love for her. But when the kinf asks you to marry his daughter, you just don't say no. You can't unless you want to be executed. The kinf led him through a secret door where a redhead was in the center of the room in a water chamber. The first thing that came to Dirk's mind was the fact that it was Erza Scarlet. His brother's fiancee. His almost sister in law. Dirk looked at the king,"What do you want me to do?" The king looked at him,"Watch over her and make surenothing happens" They stared each other straight in the eyes. "Everything hangs on this, Commander... Everything"

* * *

_Present:_

The king smirked as he sat in his room. Everything was going according to plan. He was aware that Dirk would release his first fully fuctional Super Soldier ever, Erza Knightwalker. He looked on the security screen, watching Knightwalker try to fool Dave. Watching her play with his emotions like toys. If she could successfully pull that off, then everything would be smooth sailing and more Super Soldiers would be created. Then, just then, would he be able more Soldiers. After that, he'd make the stronger military in the world.. Then rule that said world.

* * *

"I missed you..." She tooked a few steps forward. "Stay BACK!" He yelled at her,"Just.. Don't come any closer" He potined his sword at her chest. She shoved it away,"I express my feelings and you point your sword at me?! How could you be so heartlesss and cruel to me after you haven't seen me in three years?!" Dave stared at her shocked,"There's no way you could be Erza.." The redhead's eyes grew wide. "Erza wouldn't say something like that..!" Dave stated and his look of shock turned into a glare. Knightwalker smirked and drew her sword,"You're smarter then you look.. Let's see if you could kill me, Strider!"

* * *

Karkat went to go check on Mirajane. He had no idea why, but something told him to go and make sure she was all right. He stopped outside her cell and seen her sleeping. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she wasn't shooting him hateful glares and how cute she was when she wasn't thrwoing insults at him. He wasn't thinking that she should stay asleep forever but maybe if she were nicer and a little easier to handle...

* * *

Knightwalker looked at Dave pinned underneath her. "What do you really love, Dave? Is it her face? Or maybe it's her body? Did you really love her for her? Her personality? Her individuality? Her hard work or her strength?" She smirked and leaned in, her face a few inches from his. "I don't think so" She leaned in some more, their faces only centimeters apart now. "You know... You could have a piece of her back if you accept defeat and come with me" She had leaned in some more, their lips dangerously close. Rage filled Dave's eyes and, despite her crushing strength, he managed to shove her off, despite her crushing strength. "Fuck you!" He hissed,"You're nothing like the Erza I know! The Erza I know was beautiful and she was kind and caring. She was everything that another person could as for. That I could ask for. Then you stand here, wearing her face and talking in her voice... No, you may look like her, and you may sound like her, but god damnit, I know Erza and she'd never act like **YOU**" Knight walker smirked,"How cute.. Honestly.. How.. Mother... **FUCKING**.. Cute!" She went to swing her sword at him but her whole body froze. She stayed like that with wide eyes for about five more seconds before she turned on her heel and ran off somewhere.

* * *

The king sighed a bit, putting Knightwalker back in her chamber,"You're not completely finished yet.. But soon, oh, soon" A small smirk appeared on his greedy and evil face.

* * *

"Hey Cana!" Davesprite called to the girl behind the counter. Let's go into a little detail about Davesprite. He was a failed Dave clone made by the king. He was suppose to be a Super Soldier, this being done with small amounts of DNA from Dave Strider instead of several memories, DNA, and ect. He was failed because he, inevitably, gained his own personality aside from Dave and wasn't dedicated to doing what the king wanted. He was to be executed but a brown haired maid by the name of Cana Alberona helped him escaped. To make sure no one close to the king found out, Cana quit as a maid and started working as a bartender. Eventually, Davesprite's hair and eyes eventually turned orange, barely even recognizable to Dave Strider. Between that time, Davesprite and Cana have gotten exceedingly close to one another.

Cana looked up from the glass she was watching,"What's up?" Davesprite looked at her,"You're in the 'Know' and stuff right?" Cana shrugged a bit,"I guess so" Davesprite looked at her,"Do you know someone who was in the army by the name of Erza Scarlet?" Cana nodded,"Erza Scarlet aka Scarlet Knight, Titania, Fairy Queen, and Dancing Demon. She was one of the Ten Great Commanders of the military. The only woman Commander and the strongest at the time before she was put to death for treason" Davesprite nodded a bit,"Yeah, that sounds like her. Do you know anything about any relationship between her and Dave?" Cana looked at him,"Strider?" Davesprite nodded. A slight smile appeared on her face,"Now, there's an amusing story..."

* * *

Dave Strider, along with his friend Karkat Vantas, just graduated from the Royal Knight Academy. They had no real idea why they had decided on this career path but they did. Something about Fate you could say. Anyways, they were assigned together, which was rather comforting then being separated. A redhaired woman stepped up to them on their first day. She looked at them with a stoic face,"So you're the ones who I have to watch over for the next few weeks, huh?" She looked them over once for a moment. "I'm Erza Scarlet.. Or Commander Scarlet, if you prefer" Karkat nodded and addressed his name and such. Dave said nothing but he just looked over the girl. For a knight, she was dressed... Well.. Trampy. "Address your name in front of a superior! Honestly! Didn't you learn some common manners?!" Dave kept his face stoic and said nothing. She snatched his shades off his face,"You'll get these back when you learn so goddamn manners and start addressing me properly!" Dave attempted to retrieve his shades from her. Erza kept them from him with ease,"If you want 'em back so much, you'll haveta fight for 'em!" Dave glared at her,"Fine"

They sparred and, sure enough, Commander Scarlet won. She smirked,"Guess these are mine till you learn some manners" Dave rolled his eyes at her. This was, by far, the worst first day in exsistance.

**_Days Later.._**

Erza walked over to the blonde boy after seeing him sitting alonoe. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked with curiousity and a bit of concern. "Thinking" He replied. Erza nodded a bit and dropped his shades in his lap. He looked up at her as she started walking away,"Be ready early tomorrow.. You're in for some extra training from that ass beating you got the other day"

* * *

Cana nodded,"They sparred all day the next day. Him, Karkat, and her. In the weeks that she trained, tutored, and tortured them, they had all become friends. She knew when they went on missions and vice versa. They'd have long conversations and catch up whenever they happened to meet. But there was a secret that one was keeping. Something was stirring and rising in that Strider's heart"

* * *

Karkat stared at his friend with wide eyes,"Are you **CRAZY**?!" Dave shook his head a bit,"No" Karkat blinked,"We're bros so I have to ask you this.. What if you end up dying instead of getting promoted?" Dave just shrugged,"I have to do this for me" Karkat knew exactly why he was doing this. It was for Erza. A lot of the things that Dave started doing was for that redheaded woman they called friend. Karkat knew all about Dave's feelings for her and he knew all about his intentions to marry Erza. He could guess that Dave was doing this to show her how much he's improved and maybe get the nerve to confess to her.

**_Months Before.._**

"By yourself again?" Erza raised an eyebrow as she approached him. She plopped down beside him without approval or even asking for it. "Yeah" Dave replied. Erza looked at him,"You think a lot, don't you?" Dave shrugged a bit. There was a long silence between them. "Whatever you're thinking about.. I hope its something that will make you happy for the rest of your days" Dave felt her lips touch his cheek. She pulled away and when he went to look at her she was already on her feet. She started walking away,"I'll be seeing ya"

* * *

Cana nodded a bit with a ghost of a smilee,"Yeah, that's the beginning.. But every beginning is and has an ending. That was the beginning og their lives together as fiancees but the end of them being 'just friends' but before we get to the sour and depressing stuff let's get into this..."

* * *

Dave ran through the halls of the castle. He opened the door where Jade usually taught her archery class to the future Knights, when she wasn't practicing her gunning with Bisca and Alzack that is. "Jade! Have you seen Erza?" Jade shook her head a bit,"Nope. Sorry" Dave nodded and thanked her before running out to the fields. "Tavros! Have you seen Erza?" Tavros shook his head a bit,"Can't say I have" The blonde continued running, looking for the redhead. He ran over to Terezi and Natsu, who were having a conversation about dragons and hunting and stuff. "Have you seen.. Er.. Smelled Erza around?" He asked. Terezi grinned at him,"I can smell her delicious red hair anywhere!" Natsu nodded a bit,"Yeah, she went out to the training grounds with Aradia and Lucy. Dave paused for a moment, wondering why'd they be together; Aradia: a scholar, Lucy: A princess, and Erza: a knight. But then again, Erza was really easy to make friends with after you got past her tough exterior. He shrugged it off and rushed to the training grounds...


	3. Story Of Us pt 2

He paused when he seen Erza out of her usual attire. She had on a fitted sleeveless brown dress with a white trim. It was flowy toward the bottom. Her hair was down and loose, covering her back. Not in its usual braid he had grown accustom to. She looked less like Erza and more like.. Well.. A girl! He felt his heart stop for a brief moment. It was a simple dress but she looked stunning despite that. She turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder at him when she realized someone else had entered the room. She turned completely around and looked at him, "Back already?" "Yeah" Dave replied, trying to keep from slipping out of his usual composure. "How'd you do?" "Good.. I got promoted" She smiled, "That's great. Means we're almost equals now then, huh?" ".. Yeah..." She looked at him with a bit of concern, which caused something in Dave's chest to flutter a bit. "Is something wrong?" He shifted a bit, his composure slipping out more than it should have. "I, um, I need to talk to you about something... Personal... Right now. It's rather important" She blinked, looking curious and amused. "Okay" She looked toward the other girls in the room and they all exchanged glances and nods before she departed the room with Dave. – They walked out the gardens where they met up with each other so many other times, mostly on accident. Mostly, it was when Dave was thinking and Erza came, wondering what he was thinking about. He was trying to get himself together. Erza watched him, a little worried. "Dave, honestly, is there something wrong?" She put her fingertips on his shoulder, him facing away from her. Dave took a deep breath, "We've known each other for a while, Erza, to the point where you've become an important person in my life. Extremely important. So important to the fact I would die for you if it ever came to that because... Well... Because I love you" He turned around and looked her dead in the face, though it was very difficult from him to do. "I love you so much that I want you to be my wife. So... Erza..." He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?" She stared at him blankly. She took a few steps toward him but it was enough to close the space between them. She looked up at him for a moment and tossed his shades aside before putting a hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. She placed a soft and chaste kiss on his lips, almost too innocent. He slowly slipped his arms around her thin waist, kissing her back. The kissed escalated a bit... To the point it wasn't so pure and virtuous. This kiss, this one kiss, their first, went on until they needed breath. They looked at each other for a while, breathing heavily. A smile etched into the redhead's face, "Of course I will"

* * *

"Erza… Erza… It's time for you to wake up" Erza Scarlet's eyes opened and she started to look around. She was in come kind of water chamber with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Just how long has she been in here? When did she get in here? Her eyes began to search for an escape. She noticed a figure pressing buttons and suddenly all the liquid in the chamber began to go down the drain that was at the bottom of the chamber. Then, the door popped open and she tore off the mask before stumbling out. Where was she? She looked around, looked for someone, anyone, that could explain this to her. She searched for the being that had let her out of her chamber prison but only saw a pile of clothes she recognized to be her own then a note that had MIRA on it. She inspected the note before she dressed in the outfit she wore on an undercover mission; black skirt, black dress shirt, and black knee high boots. Scarlet exited the chamber room and immediately started toward the cells, feeling some kind of pull.

* * *

Davesprite looked at her, "So… What you're saying is they weren't even dating when he proposed to her?" Cana continued to wipe the cup in her hands, "That's right" Davesprite blinked,"Alright then…" Cana laughed a bit at his reaction, "Davey, Davey, Davey. There's more to the story and if you just pay a little more attention, I promise you that it'll all be clearer"

* * *

Dave walked home one day, smiling like he always had since Erza accepted his proposal and they moved in with each other. He was only a block away when he notice something wrong. There was a crowd of people and soldiers surrounding a house. He raced down the street, sure enough it was his house. He pushed past to the front of the crowd, watching an unconscious Erza being pulled out of their house in her pajamas. He stepped forward, "What's going on here?" The man in charge stepped up the Strider, "It seems your fiancée has been suspected of treason" Dave looked at him, "That's highly unlikely. She's one of us! She's given her life to protect this kingdom!" The man looked Dave straight in the face, "I don't give the orders, I just do what I'm told" He shoulder checked Dave before having the redhead loaded in the back and driving off, leaving Dave staring after them.

* * *

"Mirajane? Mira? Is that you?" A strangely familiar voice said. But it was almost impossible since she hadn't heard that voice in years. The white haired girl looked up then her eyes widened, her suspicions confirmed. "Erza?" The redhead smiled and they approached one another, hugging through the bars. "Stand back... I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" Erza drew her sword from its sheath that rested against her hip. Mirajane Stratuss took a few steps back as she seen the sword hitting the metal bars. The sound of metal on metal made her cringe. Then she watched the bar hit the stone floors. Erza put her sword back in its rightful place and she looked at her demonic friend, "Come on... We don't have any time now"

* * *

"Prisoner 1197 has broken out. Repeat. Prisoner 1197 has broken out" Dave glanced up at the intercom, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Damn" He hoped Karkat was somewhere close to stop the escape. Dave looked at the intercom. He had no choice, feeling some kind of pull that told him he had to go there. He ran toward the prison where their new prisoner was being kept.

* * *

King Amos frowned, "Who let out the Substance?" He had been notified that Erza Scarlet had been released from the chamber. He wasn't happy about this at all. He scowled. If she met up with Dave then this could mean the end of his experiment. Either he would kill her and thus further editing to Knightwalker would be a fail or he would figure out what happened and they'd take down him and his project. Both scenarios where unfavorable for him. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. He decided to send out a message to his private soldiers. The only ones he really truly trusted in his army. He pushed a button from his private screening room, "Do not let Dave Strider see Erza Scarlet"


	4. Better Off Dead?

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

* * *

Erza hurried, almost dragging Mira behind her. She heard footsteps coming and opened a closet before shoving Mira in and closing it back. She blinked when she saw a boy with black hair. The two of them stared at each other for a long time; him looking at her as if he had seen a ghost and her just staring with an emotionless face with a hint of confusion. She felt like she knew him, but her memory was seriously all over the place. She knew her memory problems had to do with being in that chamber for all that time.. However long she was in there. She tried to match a name to his face, to his stance, to his **being** with the lot of them swimming around in her mind. Alzack?

No.

No, it started with a K. She was sure of it. She racked her brain, searching for a name that started with K that matched him. Her eyes closed as she searched, searched hard. She knows him. **SHE KNOWS** that she knows him! Before she even knew what she was saying a name came out of her mouth, "Karkat...?" She opened her eyes back, watching his grip tighten around his sickle. He looked at her, cautiously.

"Erza? Is that really you?" The redette stared at him,"...Yeah" His body seemed to relax, lowering his guard just a bit, which seemed to relieve her because she exhaled when the tension decreased. "But... You were dead... Amos had you executed for treason" Her russet orbs met his dark ones. "No.. I was.. Trapped.. In some kind of chamber. It seemed that our dearly beloved king faked my death" She sighed a bit and crossed her arms. "He's planning something, but I don't know what" Karkat forced back a smile,"Well, I'm glad it's you, regardless of the circumstances.."

The redhead returned his smile, but it faded as she heard another set of footsteps approach. She turned her head as he came to a complete stop. His expression was unreadable.. Then it seemed to gain a harshness to it. He walked forward, holding the sharp end of his sword to her chest. "There you are!" The brown eyed woman stared at him with wide eyes. There was something about this situation that broke her heart and made her want to cry, made her feel betrayed. The black haired solider's eyes widened as well.

"Dave! What the grim fuck are you doing?!" He screamed at the blonde, sounding rather frantic and panicked. The blonde that Karkat called "_Dave_".. She felt like she was remembering something about him, but she felt a pang of pain in her head when she tried to search for something that could explain this sorrow that was washing over her. She put a hand to her head as Dave glanced at Karkat. "She's an impostor, Karkat. Anything she's told you is a lie! She tried to pull the same trick on me" The scarlet haired female looked at him with a pained look in her brown eyes, doing her best to make sure he didn't see as the two of them began arguing.

She sighed, deciding to put an end to their bickering. She stepped in between them, blocking them from seeing each other. She faced Dave, turning his blade so the tip was pointing at her chest, a place it would go straight through her heart. She stared straight into his eyes, a emotionless look on her face as her words came out. "If you truly believe that I'm an impostor.. Then do what you must" She released the blade, her hand going to her side. The blonde stared at her for a long moment, completely caught off guard by them. He had begun to believe that this was really his Erza.. But he knew it wasn't. She was dead. He scowled as he thrust his sword forward...

* * *

"Cana" The auburn haired boy called, trying to get the brunette's attention. "Hey, Cana... You alright? You don't look so well..." The dark haired bartender opened her eyes, a quiet high pitched ding being faintly heard as she did. She looked at Davesprite. "Something's wrong" She hopped over the counter and looked at him straight in the face. "If I don't come back you know what to do" She rushed toward the door. "W-Wait! Cana! Where are you going?!" The woman knew that he was probably panicking.. She was the only person who knew his secret, who he was closest to. "**CANA!**" She was down the street before he even opened the door to stare after her.

* * *

Mira watched everything through the closet. Could she really hide in here and let Erza, her only ally in this, die? She felt heart beat quicken. She heard it beating harder. She could hear the pounding in her ears, and feel it in her chest like it was about to pop straight out and onto the ground. No. She couldn't let her die, especially not by the hands of Dave Strider! She put her hand on the door, preparing to open it and bust out of the closet...

* * *

Dirk had went rushing to find Dave. If he seen Erza, there was no telling what would happen.. Well.. If that was really her. If it was some ghost or shapeshifter or something.. Dave could be reckless.. So reckless that his life would be taken away from him. He arrived just in time to see "Erza" standing there. Dirk rushed forward and tried to grab the sword from Dave as the other blonde advanced his sword to the woman's chest. He missed. Dirk's heart stopped for a moment...

_**Clank..**_

Dave's sword dropped the the ground and he hung his head with shame. "I...Can't do it..." A part of him believed that this woman infront of him without a doubt was his Erza, no doubt. Another part knew it was some kind of trick. Despite the knowing part, she acted enough like Erza to convince his heart that it was her. He looked at her, a fierceness in his eyes but the look on her face..killed him a bit on the inside..but the words that she said did a whole lot worse to him. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you.."

She turned away from him, the pain welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision. Tears. She wiped her eyes and walked to a window. She pulled herself up with ease, the way only someone with years of physical training could do, and put her feet down and stood up, hand on the side. She was just the right height to stand in the long window without hitting her head, actually a few inches from it. She looked out at the darkened Earth, then at the moon. "What are you doing?" She glanced back at Dave, hearing his question. She gave a faint smile. "You're better off believing I was dead.." She looked back at the Earth, stepping toward that edge of the window.

Her heart begun to beat faster, but there was a pain there, too. A pain for having him watch this and playing it out more then she should. "For what it's worth, Dave... I still love you.." She glanced back down out the window and stepped off with out a second thought...


End file.
